Boredom
by Ascalon Strike
Summary: On a friday night, Star and Marco get bored. They try to find out something to do, but their conversation, along with some kind of "game", suddenly takes them to something new they never thought they'd try. Upon it, they discover it's not only their hearts beating faster. But they enjoy it, taking in account that what matters is they finally get fun. Starco. Rated T to be safe.
1. Boredom

**Hello, It's Me here!**

 **If you were looking for some fluff, you surely came to the right place!**

 **Well, hope you guys like the story as much as I liked writing it. I'll try to get to it right as rain, sooo...**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. The Forces of Evil nor any of its characters. They all belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney, I guess...**_

 **Now, Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a somewhat cold fall Friday night. Star lay down on her bed looking at a random magazine she had found around the house, yet however, she quickly passed the pages and appeared not to find anything that caught her attention at least for more than a couple of seconds.

After some more minutes of skipping pages, she got to the end of the magazine, where, still having found nothing interesting, she stopped and gave up, dropping the paper in her hands over herself, covering her face with it in sheer boredom.

—Uuugh… —She groaned—. I'm so bored! What can I do tonight?

She stood there, like that, trying to figure out something. And after some seconds, she suddenly took the magazine out of her face and shouted:

—Marco!

The aforementioned boy quickly showed his head through the door.

—Yes, Star?

—I'm bored! Isn't there anything we can do tonight? —She replied—.

Marco slowly entered the room.

—Well, now that you ask, I was wondering the same thing.

—Aaaannnd… —Star signaled him to keep talking with her hands—.

—Aaaannnd… —He played along until he finally said—. I don't know.

Slightly annoyed, she groaned again and asked:

—What about your parents?

—They're not coming until next Wednesday.

—What?!

—Hey, I told you they'd be gone. Were you at least listening?

—Oh, well… —Star nervously smirked—. It wasn't my fault…! I… I simply didn't listen at what you said.

Marco sighed.

—Yeah, whatever… —He said—. Just remind me next time not to tell you anything important while Oskar's around.

—Hey!

The boy chuckled

—Hehe. Back to doing something… What if we travel through dimensions?

—Oh well… About that… —She looked down and grabbed her upper arm with her other hand— You see, It has lately turned somewhat… — She looked at him— The same, you know?

Confused, he looked at her.

—Huh? What do you mean?

—Well, uh, haven't you noticed we've been going to the exact same places for the last week?

—Oh, well, that's true… But why is it?

—I'm pretty sure it's something to do with magic or scissors, Glossaryck will know how to fix it.

—Okay, fine. Whaaat do we do then? —Marco asked, bringing the two of them back to their start point.

—Ugh! —She groaned, annoyed—. I still don't know.

—Uhm… —Marco tried to figure out something—. Can't you tell your wand to give you ideas or something? Like… I don't know, creating some random thing?

—Uh, you know that's not a very good idea, right?

Marco thought about it for a moment. A destruction monster coming out of Star's wand wasn't precisely what he'd like, but would still be "some random thing".

—Oh, well, that's right…

Silence fulfilled the room again. However, Star broke it some seconds later.

—Hey, where did your parents go to, anyway?

—Oh, well, they told me they were going on a "second honeymoon" and stuff.

—Oh, Marco! Isn't that the trip couples do when they're just married?

—Well, it kinda is… —Marco said, rather dumbfounded at Star's sudden happiness burst—.

—Oh, that's great!

—And it's also the perfect excuse for leaving all of the house responsibilities to their son for almost a whole week —He complained—.

—Oh, come on, Marco… Chill out! Just think about it… It'll be so romantic. It'll be just the two of them, alone on a room, with no interruptions…

Surprisingly for her, Marco replied:

—Well, that kinda describes the two of us right now…

Star kept silence and just stared at him, surprised. This made Marco notice what he had just said, and feel awkward instantly.

—Oh, Star… I… I didn't mean we…

He was interrupted by a playful Star, who began teasing him with a singsong tone, as she approached his face and narrowed her sight, making his blush intensify.

—Oh, Maarcooo… What was that you were imagining, huh?

Marco was simply capable of blurting out a few words:

—S-star… What are you…?

Star interrupted him again, now apart from approaching him more and more, talking in a slightly seductive tone.

—Hmmm… Don't think I didn't notice you looking at me like _that_ , Mr. Diaz…

Star was now so close to him he could feel her breath. And of course, this made him feel awkward enough as for giving out a little shriek.

—Star!

But suddenly, Star began giggling and got away from him.

—I'm just messin' with ya, Marco!

After that she turned and headed towards her bed.

—I think now I'm not as bored as I was just a while ago. Though, it seems I'm going to bed earlier. There isn't much to do, is it?

She was expecting an answer, but there wasn't any.

—Marco?

She tried to turn to have a look at him, but was half way on it when her cheeks got caught, and her lips felt something soft and warm pressed against them. Her eyes could simply see two closed eyelids, and a little bit of brown hair.

It didn't last long, but it was enough for her to notice what it really was.

—M-Marco! What did you…?

The boy in the red hoodie simply looked at her the exact same way she had looked at him some seconds ago, while teasing him.

—Who's the scared one now, huh?

Star understood everything, and despite being surprised, took courage enough to answer:

—Hey! Not fair!

Still playfully, he said:

—Huh? Why not?

—Because… —She tried to figure out something—. Because I wasn't first!

Marco laughed, but Star looked at him with an slightly mischievous grin.

—Anyway, that doesn't mean I don't get a turn, does it?

Marco didn't expect that. He barely got to say:

—Huh?

She pulled his hoodie and kissed him back. This time the kiss lasted long enough for Marco to close his eyes and relax. But apart from longer, it was also kind of deeper. It lasted until the need of air made them part, somewhat abruptly.

However, when they opened their eyes again, they saw the blatant blushes on their both faces, thing which, along with the quick heartbeat on both of them, made them notice it wasn't a simple game anymore. They just kept looking at each other for some seconds.

Marco decided to talk, trying to undo the sudden awkwardness.

—Uh… Star… I… I'm sorry…

Star, on the other hand, got to calm down during the slight pause, and said.

—Marco, there's nothing to be sorry. You know something? I… I liked it…

Marco looked at her, surprised.

—Really?

—Yeah, I did.

—Well, I… —Marco felt more confident—. I liked it too.

There was another pause. But this one wasn't awkward. Star even talked playfully again:

—Hey, Marco. Your parents aren't here, huh?

—Uh, what are you planning Star?

—Well, why not have some fun?

Marco chuckled a bit.

—Huh? And how?

—Well…

Star quickly took her wand and made a movement with it, which immediately turned off all of the lights in the room.

—Hey, wasn't it easier to turn the swit…? Woooah!

Star had pulled his hoodie again, which made them fall over her bed. For some reason, the moonlight directly hit them both, lighting them enough to see each other.

—Oh, Star… —Marco said—. Are we…?

Star giggled a bit at their position.

—I don't know, Marco… Just, let it go…

Said this she leaned upwards, and grabbed his cheeks, for kissing him again, to which Marco plentifully replied this time.

After they parted, Marco said:

—I guess we're just gonna do this over and over, huh?

Smiling, Star answered:

—Hum… I don't know, maybe.

She thought for a moment.

—Hey Marco, is this what you thought about when I said "alone in a room, with no interruptions"?

—Oh, well… It's possible.

—But hey, what about Jackie?

The question hit Marco. He had weirdly forgotten about his supposed crush on Jackie. He wondered what was going on inside himself. He quickly thought about the skateboard girl, and imagined her, and somehow, he didn't feel the same as he'd usually feel around her. Like the whole crush stuff was all fake… He was confused. But he also felt curiosity to know what did Star think about that.

—Uh… I… I don't know… What about Oskar?

Star took a pause to think. Marco supposed she might be just as confused about the whole topic as he was.

—You've got a point there…

—Seems we just…

Suddenly, they both completed the phrase, talking at the same time:

—…Changed our crushes.

Star covered her mouth, while Marco just looked. But they both began laughing out loudly.

After they finished laughing, the brown haired guy said:

—But, most importantly, we're not bored anymore, right? —He said—.

—Yeah, you're right.

They looked at each other, in a sudden loving way. They approached and kissed again.

And, in the middle of the kiss, Marco remembered Jackie. But he didn't feel sad. In fact, feeling Star into his arms made him come to the conclusion he was definitely not making a mistake.

* * *

 **Well, again, I hope you guys liked the story.**

 **And remember reviews and PM's are always gratefully accepted! Like tips on a coffee shop. You know what? I've also been thinking, after reading the story many times, that I may be able to create like a link for continuing it and giving it a second chapter. It all depends on two things: What people says on the reviews, whether they'd like a second part, and pretty nice writing ideas coming to me.**

 **Hahaha, but seriously, if this story gets a nice amount of reviews requesting me to continue it, there's no way I can deny my readers what they want, is there?**

 **So hope to read you guys soon, hope to keep having ideas and hope to make you guys ship so hard FedEx gets jealous!**

 **Til next time! Bye Bye!**


	2. For my readers

**WARNING! Terrible spoiler ahead for anybody who hasn't seen the episode Bon Bon the birthday clown. If you haven't, leave this page immediately... (And if possible, watch the episode...)**

 **Okay, okay...**

 **I've got two news. One bad, One good. Regardlessly of which one you'd like to know first, they both will be exposed here.**

 **First is the bad one... I'll tell all the truth: This story was something random that popped into my mind and I was like "Oh, this is so great, I gotta write it!" (And I don't regret having done so, thank you very much for the favorites and the reviews guys!). The thing is, when I posted it, I was still missing to watch the Bon Bon clown chapter, the Season Finale. And I've got to say I was very inspired, that's why I said I could do a next chapter for this story.**

 **Well, tonight I watched the episode, the only one I was still missing from the whole season. And yes guys: It fell on me heavier than a 16 Ton anvil. Everything that happened on the episode was simply... wow...! I cried my heart out. I didn't know why it was. I came here to FanFiction, read something I found, and fortunately it calmed me down. (I even had to thank the author in a review... I was made a mess...)**

 **And that's how you got me here, writing at 1AM, trying to explain, based on the two last paragraphs,** ** _That I'm leaving this story with the ending it already has._** **As you can imagine, after all that happened in that episode, I'm thinking different about everything. And it's not that I hate Jackie nor Marco nor anybody, It is simply** ** _Star feels something._**

 **Besides, the basis of this was to be Marco's confusion between Jackie and Star... (Yes, I know that can keep up even after the finale, but I feel it's got to be kinda different, or at least that's how it is to me... It's like my personal opinion, you know?) He's dating Jackie now, and It's not like that means Star could never get a chance, but while the dating is on, they're no more than friends, are they?**

 **Oh, what a speech... In few words:** ** _I'm leaving the story as a simple one-shot cuz the final episode and everything that happened screwed all single ideas I had for making a second chapter._**

 **But hey! Let's put the depression aside! There is also a good new!**

 **Well, in fact, there are various options. For me (And I think for many people whose inspiration depends on what they see...),** ** _Changes make changes._** **And that how this works. So I'm totally out of ideas for continuing an story somewhat set in the middle of the second season, but having watched the finale and thinking about it can possibly make me have new ideas, now based on it. (It can be kinda sad at the beggining...). And the best of all is it can get interesting. I mean, who wasn't left with the question:** ** _What will Star do about her (now revealed) feelings, while Marco dates Jackies Lynn Thomas?_**

 ** _FanFiction_** **was created with a purpose. And for me, that purpose is people expressing how they would like something to continue, or how they would've liked somthing to end, etc. And the same way, the finale leaves us many questions to answer.**

 **So, in few words again,** ** _I'll definitely have to write something that explains any of the questions. What about Marco? What about Star? What about Jackie, Janna, the book, Glossaryck, Ludo?_**

 **Seriously now, I'm going to sleep. I'm now writing nonsense, in a language which isn't even my mother tongue... (Wait, what has** ** _that_** **got to do with everything...?)**

 **So I'm all ears (or eyes, I guess) to whatever you guys would like to tell me. A review, a PM, I don't know, just le'mme know what you think about this whole crap I just wrote... (And also if somewhere I dind't make any sense at all, as sometimes I do...) In any case, we'll be reading each other soon! So keep up the good rythm guys, as it is for all the readers that us writes do our best!**

 **So bye and see ya guys on the next one!**


End file.
